


Carbuncle

by TimidMarshmallow



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Muffins, dream - Freeform, mental vacation by magic fennec fox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:18:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimidMarshmallow/pseuds/TimidMarshmallow
Summary: The figurine his father gave him still brought him comfort.





	

It had been years since Noctis had held the small fox figurine. 

The last time had been right before the start of high school. He figured Carbuncle would bring good luck as well as good dreams. Noctis was right. The best kind of luck brought Prompto into his life. Things went so well after finding his best friend that he hadn't needed the fox's help fighting off nightmares. 

Until now. Insomnia was destroyed, his dad was... gone, and Luna was missing. Cor had given him a key to open the other Royal Tombs. They were driving away from Keycatrich now. 

They pulled into the Prairie Outpost and stumbled into the caravan. After he was sure everyone else was asleep Noctis summoned the figurine from his armiger. He rubbed his thumb over the tiny ruby horn as he drifted off. 

=========================

Noctis was running through a grassy meadow, Carbuncle following close behind. There was a large tree in the distance, so he jogged toward it. Underneath the shade, Prompto was taking pictures of Ignis. The advisor was happily posing with a flower crown on his head. He pulled a large marshmallow out of his pocket and handed it to the approaching Noctis. He accepted it and took a bite. Prompto snapped another picture. Gladio was perched a low branch eating an apple. 

"Hey guys. What's up?" Noctis took another nibble of marshmallow before handing it to Prompto. He grinned as the blond finished the sugary cloud. 

"Not much, Prince Charmless." Gladio hopped down with a bite of apple. 

Carbuncle squeaked. Noctis checked his phone. 

-(There's a lake nearby? Do you want to fish?) 

Noctis nodded. "Come on, let's go." 

The group meandered over to the edge of a large lake. The water was impossibly clear, and they could see many bioluminescent fish lazily circling. 

Gladio and Noctis cast their fishing lines while Prompto and Ignis worked on a picture puzzle. Carbuncle took turns sitting on each lap, the men gently petting his head when he was on their legs. 

Gladio stood up. "These fish aren't biting. I'm going for a swim." He leapt into the water, drenching Noctis. "Come in, guys! The water feels great!"

Ignis slipped the last piece into the puzzle, completing the chocobo picture with a small grin. He placed his glasses on top of the puzzle and took off running. The advisor joined Gladio in the water and began executing a perfect butterfly stroke. 

Noctis abandoned the fishing poles and warp striked into the water. "Come on, Prompto!"

The blond was already mid jump when Noctis called him. 

They stared as the glowing fish swam around them and began blowing bubbles. 

Carbuncle drifted in front of Prompto's face, ruby horn sparkling. The light surrounded the fox before encircling the men. 

When they opened their eyes they were sitting in a forest. Carbuncle towered over them. He lay down so the four could climb on his back. The fox carried them to a cluster of mushrooms and squeaked. 

-(These are bouncy!Just don't eat them!)

Noctis leapt onto a mushroom that seemed ginormous. His shrunken form made the climb to the cap take several minutes. The party jumped on the fungus as though it was a trampoline. Laughter bounced as high as they did. 

Ignis toppled into Prompto, knocking them both off of the mushroom. Gladio leapt after the falling pair. 

Noctis turned to look at Carbuncle. "Thank you. Sorry it's been so long."

-(It's okay. I'll always be here when you need me. I'm glad you brought your friends this time. They needed this as much as you did.)

"Yeah. I'll probably see you again soon."

With that Noctis leapt off of the mushroom, squeezing his eyes shut as the air rushed past. 

=========================

He awoke to the smell of muffins. Prompto was already halfway through one when Noctis plopped down at the table. 

"Morfnif!"

"Back at ya, Blondie." 

Ignis passed him a muffin and sat down with his own. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah. Good dream." He bit into his breakfast. 

Prompto swallowed what was in his mouth. "Me too! My dream was crazy! Iggy had a flower crown and gave us marshmallows and there was a little fox thingy. We all went swimming but then we were tiny and jumping on mushrooms until..."

Noctis just smiled.


End file.
